This disclosure relates generally to person-support apparatuses. More particularly, but not exclusively, one illustrative embodiment relates to a sound conditioning device for a person-support apparatus.
In a hospital room, sounds from different sources, such as, medical equipment, movement of hospital staff and guests, talking, intercoms, etc., can disturb and/or aggravate a person. In some instances the disturbances cause the recovery time to increase by preventing the person from resting comfortably. While various systems have been developed, there is still room for improvement. Thus a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.